


What happens backstage stays backstage

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spencer Reid Fluff, bua, criminal minds - Freeform, spencer reid x M!reader, spencer reid x celebrity reader, spencer reid x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: You are in a secret relationship with Spencer Reid, after one of your concerts the bua has some questions for you about a case...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 12





	What happens backstage stays backstage

Sweat was dripping off your forehead and you wiped it away with a towel, you only had one song left. As a famous artist, you give everything on stage, your fans loved your performances and sang loudly along with your songs. You ran back to the stage and music started to play again. “Dear people this is the last song for tonight so sing your lungs out!” you yelled into the microphone. You were in the middle of the song when you noticed an outstanding group of people heading to the stage, the FBI. Along with the people you saw a stunned Spencer Reid, you had been secretly dating for a while but he had never seen you perform. In his eyes, you were the most beautiful person he had ever seen but now his mouth was agape by the sight of you. You were wearing a shiny suit and your hair was just fantastic. You smiled at him and he smiled back without his colleagues noticing. You finished the song and said goodbye to your fans. 

You went backstage and were welcomed by Spencer and his friends. But not in a really friendly way, more in a serious one. “ FBI, we have some questions for you” Morgan spoke. You gave a questioning look “It’s not about you just about a fan of yours’ ’ your boyfriend explained in a serious tone which you weren’t used to. You lead the team to your dressing room and sat down. They asked questions about a fan of yours that had been murdered but you couldn’t really give them answers. Hotch started to get irritated by the lack of clues they had and turned to Derek. “This guy has no time to pay attention to his fans, too much fame, you know, people like him always have their heads in the clouds. We’re wasting our time.” you grimaced “I’m really sorry” Spencer hadn’t said a word but now he spoke up “It’s nothing babe” He didn’t realize he said something wrong until he saw his teammates’ looks. He tried to fix his mistake but made it only worse by stuttering which he never did. The sight of a blushing stuttering mess made you chuckle. Derek was looking between the two of you “Can someone please explain what’s happening?” Your boyfriend scratched his head “ Shit… Guys, meet my boyfriend y/n. Y/n, meet my friends.” Their eyes widened and something clicked in their heads, you were the reason for Spencer’s sometimes weird behavior. You were the one who gave him these mysterious hickeys and you were the one he spends so much time with. You smiled awkwardly and waved “Hi”. Your boyfriend came close, wrapped your arm around your waist, and pressed a kiss on your cheek. The team overloaded you with questions, it was gonna be a long night…


End file.
